


A Final Goodbye

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Luminara goes to see her before leaving.





	A Final Goodbye

Luminara Unduli moved forward once the outer shields were dropped, allowing her to stand in the inner chamber. The woman in front of her, hair uncovered and cut to a brutally short length, stared back. The gaze was not actually at her, but more through her, and Luminara accepted that as her due.

"I must leave soon. I am still very much a part of the effort to save the Republic," she said, wondering if her words would be heard. "I have listened, and I have weighed your words. I will hold them close.

"I am sorry we came to this."

With that said, she let the guards see her out, so that she could return to her ship. If she walked slowly, hoping for any words from the younger woman, only she truly knew.

In her quarters aboard the ship, she let the resolve fail, and let herself weep.


End file.
